Together Forever Or Die Trying
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will occur where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.
1. Surprises and Secrets

**Power Rangers Samurai**

**Jayden/Antonio**

**Title: Together Forever or Die Trying**

**Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.**

**Author's Note: Lauren will come into play in this story.**

**WARNING SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!**

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Chapter 1: Surprises and Secrets

Jayden's Pov

From the moment that I had proposed we had started to plan our wedding. Everyone was pitching in with ideas and getting things all prepared. Mia wanted to cater the affair but we managed to convince her because we told her we wanted her to be able to enjoy the ceremony instead of working the whole time, so we told her that she could pick the food and order our wedding cake as long as it was okay with us and that made her happy again. Emily said she would take care of the decorations as long as we picked the venue. We decided to do it at a private ceremony at the spot where we were reunited after Antonio's first fight with a Nighlok. We trusted Emily to do the decorations on her, we knew that she would do an amazing job and that made her really happy. She became even more excited about the wedding when Antonio asked if she would give him away since he wasn't inviting any of his family.

We had decided against a bachelor party which upset Mike since we wanted to plan it but Antonio made it better by asking Mike to be his best man. That was the perfect time for me to ask Kevin to be mine. They were both happy to do it. With all that there was only a few things left for us to do: our vows, find someone to give me away, pick someone to do the ceremony and pick the music for the reception.

For the music we decided to get a dj so that we wouldn't have to dance to a cover band and so that Mike could show off some of his dance moves. As for who was going to marry us we asked Ji and he gladly accepted, proud to be able to do this for the young man who has been like a son to him. Antonio and I had decided to write our own vows but it was harder than I thought, I wanted to say something that I've never told him before but at the same time I wanted to show all the love that I have shown him before. And for the last detail I knew who I wanted to give me away but telling Antonio and the others wasn't going to be easy because showing them will reveal something I've been keeping for a long time. In fact that's what we were talking about right now.

"Come on Jayden just tell us!" Antonio exclaimed. He had been really excited every since I proposed and refused to leave my side most of the time and I wasn't complaining.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" I told him.

"Come on Jayden you've been hiding it for awhile now. Just tell us" Mike said.

"It's me" We all looked toward the gate to see a blonde girl who was only a few years older than us walk in with red luggage.

"Lauren" I ran over to her and brought her into a big hug. I then look her suitcase and walked her over to the others.

"Lauren this is Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily" They all smiled and said hi. I then brought her over to Antonio.

"And Lauren this is my fiance Antonio" He shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Antonio, Jayden has told me a lot about you" she said to him.

"It's nice to meet you too and I wish I could say the same but I don't know who you are" he told her and he was right. I hadn't told anyone about Lauren.

"Right, everyone this is Lauren, my big sister"

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Antonio's Pov

_I can't believe he has a sister and didn't tell me _I thought as Jayden led Lauren and the rest of us inside to talk about what was going on. Jayden has never kept anything like this from me before. I wanted to be mad at him but I knew that he wouldn't keep something like this from everyone if he didn't have a good reason, if I was meant to know sooner he would have told me.

So together we all sat down and instead of Jayden explaining what was going on Mentor began to tell the tale.

"Back when your parents were fighting the Nighlok Jayden's father had decided that it was best to send Lauren away where she would be protected and be able to master the symbol power that would put away Master Xandred for good. Jayden was to train to become the Red Ranger until such time that Lauren would take over and do what she's been working her whole life for"

"Is that time now?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Antonio?" Kevin wondered.

"Are you stepping in as the Red Ranger because Jayden and I are getting married?" I demanded to know. I was worried that because of me Jayden would lose the only thing that he has done with his life.

"No Antonio, I am not here to replace Jaydena and I have no desire to. When the time comes I will have to join you so that I can use the Sealing Symbol to get rid of Master Xandred for good but Jayden is your leader. He has fought hard with you since the start and I wouldn't want you to have split loyalties at the most crucial moment in your battle against the Nighlok" I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding, things weren't going to change. But Lauren wasn't done, she had a warning for us.

"Everyone it is important that no one knows I'm here. For the safety of myself and the world. I was hidden so the Nighlok wouldn't find out that Jayden wasn't the true Red Ranger"

"Thank you Lauren. I'm happy that you're going to be my sister in law" I walked over and hugged her, also kissing her cheek. She hugged back and kissed my cheek laughing a little.

"You just got here Lauren and already you're trying to steal my fiance" Jayden teased. I walked over and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't worry mi amor you're the only guy for me. Now I believe we have a wedding rehearsal to get to"

"Yes we do Antonio. Lets go guys!"

We all ran out so we could get ready for the most wonderful day of my life. If only I knew what was going to happen next.


	2. Interrupted

**Power Rangers Samurai**

**Jayden/Antonio**

**Title: Together Forever or Die Trying**

**Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.**

**WARNING SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!**

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Chapter 2: Interrupted

Wedding Day: The Shiba House

Jayden's Pov

I am standing infront of a mirror Emily placed in my room trying to adjust my tie but I just couldn't get it to go straight my hands were shaking too much because I had never been more nervous in my life. Doing this was scarier than facing any Nighlok.

"You need some help Jayden?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Lauren standing there ready and beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress that matched my tie and her hair was flowing down in ringlets. I was too speachless to answer so instead I nodded and she walked over and fixed my tie.

"Thank you" I told her.

"So are you nervous?" she asked me.

"I'll put it this way: I think I'd be less afraid facing Master Xandred"

"Jayden it's only natural to be nervous on your wedding day but you will get through this. You and Antonio love each other and have gone through worse and survived"

"I know. I'm just wondering what Dad would have thought of all this" I confessed. That was the only thing that truly worried me. I wanted my father to approve of Antonio and the choices I've made even though he wasn't here.

"Did Father ever meet Antonio when you guys were little?"

"Once"

"And what he did say about him?"

"He told me that I found my balance and that he knew that we would be good friends and never leave each other" It all came back to me, my Dad had approved of Antonio, no my Dad does approve of Antonio. I didn't see it until now, until Lauren came back into my life. I turned to her and she was smiling. She must have known that I had figured it out. I pulled her into my arms and she hugged me back quickly then pulled back.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now lets go, you have a wedding to get to" I walked out the door, on my way to our golden moment.

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Wedding Day: At the Wedding

Antonio's Pov

My whole body was shaking as I waited for Emily to get here so that we could get started. Ji, Mike, Kevin and Mia had already walked down the aisle and were waiting for us at the alter. I was scared that Emily was late but I was also happy cause it gave me a chance to get myself in check before I did this. What if I wasn't going to be a good husband? What if Jayden left me? I couldn't handle it if either of those things happened so I needed to get over myself, I knew that everyone doubted themselves on their wedding day. And that was good, because I saw it as a sign that I truly loved Jayden and that I wanted this to be perfect. I needed to be confident like I usually am, that was one of the things that Jayden always loved about me.

I turned at the sound of fast footsteps to see Emily running towards me.

"I'm so sorry Antonio, my sister was helping me get ready and we lost track of the time"

"It's okay Emily. You rarely get to see your sister. I just wished she could have come today, I would have loved to meet her"

"Me too but enough about me. Are you ready?"

"I'm golden. Let's do this" I offered her my arm and together we walked down the aisle. Looking around things turned out exactly as we wanted them to. Gold streamers were weaving through the trees that were in bloom with beautiful white petals. Once we reached the alter Emily kissed my cheek and stood to Mike's right while I stood between him and Ji while Kevin and Mia were standing on the other side. Jayden and I had decided that instead of matching that everyone wear their trademark color.

Shadows appeared across the aisle and looking up I smiled brightly and I could feel my eyes water: Jayden was here. He slowly walked with Lauren, our eyes never leaving each others. Once he reached us he kisssed Lauren and turned to face me.

"I love you" I mouthed to him.

"I love you too" he said back. He then grabbed my hands and we turned to Ji, ready to begin.

"Thank you all for coming. Before we begin I just want to say how happy I am to be performing this ceremony. Jayden, you've been like a son to me all these years and I'm glad I am able to share this special moment with you. And Antonio, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You have proved over and over again just how much you love Jayden and I couldn't imagine anyone better for him than you" My eyes watered even more and I felt a stray tear fall. Jayden let go of my hands for a minute to wipe away the tear, I smiled in thanks.

"Now I must ask who gives these two to be married today?" Emily and Lauren both stepped forward, telling Ji that they are giving us away.

"Before the grooms saw their vows I have to ask this: does anyone here object to this union? If so speak now or forever hold your peace"

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice said. We all whipped our heads towards the aisle and I saw everyone had narrowed their eyes while mine widened, for one of the worst Nighlok we have ever faced was standing there: Deker. We all grouped together, ready to fight if it called for it.

"You're not welcome here Deker. I will fight you another day but right now you need to leave" Jayden said firmly.

"I'm not here to fight you Red Ranger. I have a gift for you"

"He doesn't want it Deker so just go!" I shouted.

"It's not for him, it's for you"

Before I realized what was happening Deker was coming at me and I braced for impact. But instea felling his sword hit me I felt myself fall to the ground. Looking up I saw that Deker was gone, it was like he wasn't even here but that's not what I was worried about. Jayden was on his knees holding his hands to his side.

"Antonio" he whispered out, then he just collapsed. I ran over and put his head in my lap as the others gathered around us. I put my hand on his forehead, it felt hot and a thin layer of sweat was forming. Deker did more to him that just cut him with his sword.

"We need to get him back to the house. Something feels wrong" They nodded and together we lifted him up and carried him to the car that was waiting for after the ceremony. On the ride back I kept stroking his hair, trying to comfort him and myself.

"It will be okay, it has to be" I told an unconscious Jayden but I knew that I was really speaking to myself.


	3. Poisoned

**Power Rangers Samurai**

**Jayden/Antonio**

**Title: Together Forever or Die Trying**

**Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.**

**WARNING SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!**

**PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS**

Chapter 3: Poisoned

Antonio's Pov

I stayed by Jayden's bedside for hours holding his hand and never letting go as I dabbed his forehead with a cold cloth to try and get his fever down and wipe away some of the sweat but it was no use. Nothing was changing and he was only getting worse. _Why did he have to take the hit for me? _I kept thinking. I would have preferred it better if I was the one lying in the bed and not him, he gets hurt too much trying to save me and while sometimes I think it is sweet most of the time I think its dangerous and foolish. I can take care of myself, I just wish that he could see that and not help me as much.

I decided to get him into some drier clothes because he was sweating so much that it was starting to spread (I know that's gross, sorry). So I grabbed so clothes and gently started to strip him so that I didn't touch his wound. But as I was something slipped out of his pocket. I opened and saw that it was a note addressed to us. This is what it said:

_Rangers,_

_ I have attacked the Red Ranger with a poison made of my Nighlok blood. It will kill him if you do not get the antidote and I am the only one that has it. To save your him be by the cove at noon. Deker_

I ran out of the room and showed the letter to Ji and the others. Looking at the clock we had twenty minutes to go and meet with Deker. Ji thought it was dangerous but I told him it could be our only chance to save Jayden and that he wouldn't try anything with all of us there. Finally he agreed and we were off.

_At The Cove_

We made it just in time and saw Deker standing by the shore looking out at the water. Slowly we approached and he turned towards us and walked forward. We stopped as he moved and I reached into my pocket, ready to morph in case it called for it.

"Lets get down to business. What do you want for the cure Deker?" I asked. There was no time for anything else, the more time we wasted the closer Jayden came to dying and I'm not going to let that happen, none of us will.

"I want what I've always wanted, a duel. One of you will fight me, if you beat me I will give you the cure but if I win than the Red Ranger dies. I will only fight one of you once. You will decide who will duel with me. Meet me back here tomorrow with your choice" And he was gone and our only chance of saving Jayden is for one of us to risk our life in a fight against Deker, who none of us besides Jayden has fought before.

My morpher rang and picked it up, hearing that it was Ji but it sounded like he was fighting something.

"What is it Mentor?"

"It's Jayden, he's awake and is refusing to stay in bed. He said he heard us and wants to fight Deker"

"We're on our way, try to keep him down until we get there" I told him. Looking back at the others I knew that they heard what I said and together we ran, needing to get back to the house.

_At The House_

I ran into the house to see Jayden limping through, supporting his weight against the wall but based on his posture it looked like it wasn't going to last that long. Quickly I move over to him and put my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"Jayden I'm taking you back to your room. You're in no condition to be up"

"I couldn't lay around while you went to go face Deker"

"He didn't do anything to us, but there is something we need to talk about but first I'm getting you back to bed" With the others close behind I managed to get Jayden back to his room before he collapsed. Then we all went into detail about how Deker said one of us had to duel him in order to get the cure to save his life and if we failed he would die.

"All that needs to be done is to pick who is to fight Deker. I know that you all would fight for Jayden but only one of you can and there can be no interferring" Ji said.

"I'll do it. Besides Jayden I'm the best trained so I'm our best chance" Kevin said. The others nodded in agreement and looked to me for approval but I couldn't give it, I didn't think that Kevin was the best choice.

"No I'll do it. We were put into this position because Jayden was protecting me. And this all happened at my wedding and happened to my fiance. I'm not just fighting to win I'm fight for Jayden, for us" I looked at him and he reached out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Are you sure about this Antonio? Deker is one of the hardest Nighlok to face" Jayden asked me, his voice laced with concern.

"Jayden I'll be fine and I think I know to get the antidote without having to destroy him" I told him.

"How?" Mia asked.

"Deker said that the poison was made from his Nighlok side so all I need to do is just defeat that side of him instead of both sides"

"That's awesome! But how can you do that?" Mike asked. I went quiet, I hadn't really thought about how to do that.

"He can do it with this" Jayden reached over to the nightstand and put something in my hand. We all looked down to see that it was his morpher.

"Jayden, are you sure about this? The power of the Red Ranger is very difficult to handle and Lauren was meant to be the Red Ranger"

"No Mentor, Jayden trusts Antonio to do this and I know he wouldn't give his morpher to him if he didn't think he could handle it" Lauren said. I looked over at her and smiled.

"It looks like Deker will be getting exactly what he wanted" I said as I looked at the morpher, feeling the determination to do this for Jayden, the others and myself. And as I walked out the door one of them spoke up.

"What's that Antonio?"

"A fight with the Red Ranger" With that I left to begin the toughest training of my life.

PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS

_Antonio's Training_

_6 hours later_

I was still training with Jayden's morpher when Mia called me for dinner but I refused to leave, I refused to stop and she understood. This would be one of the most important fights of my life and not only is Jayden's life on the line but mine as well. Deker is one of the strongest Nighlok to ever walk the earth and even a slight moment of hesitation will cost me everything.

"Antonio"

"No time Lauren, I have to train as much as I can before tomorrow" I said to her as I kept fighting the dummy.

"I'm not here to stop you" Her heels clicked against the stone as she walked closer. I hear her set something down and then walk away. Turning around I noticed that she had brought me my dinner: some fish and a couple bottles of water with a note attached saying _"be safe" _in Jayden's handwriting.

After taking a bite I picked it up and added it to Jayden's spin sword.

"Time to get serious"


	4. It's Time

Power Rangers Samurai

Jayden/Antonio

Title: Together Forever or Die Trying

Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.

Warning Slash! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: It's Time

Antonio's Pov

The sun was just beginning to appear on the skyline when I had realized that I had been training all night. I finally noticed how tired and sore my muscles were and decided that I needed to rest, even though I knew that there was so much more practice to be done. But even with the Red Rangers samuraizer I still didn't have the strength and power that a true Red Ranger would have. I would never tell anyone but I am very scared for today, there is so much riding on my shoulders: Jayden, my team, the mission and my life. Today is the first day that I felt that I wouldn't make it back.

I know I need some rest but there is something I have to do first. Quietly I crept through the house so not to wake the others and made my way towards Jayden's room where I could hear muffled voices coming from behind closed doors. I crept the door open to hear my fiance and future sister in law discussing my training and up and coming battle with Deker.

"How is he doing out there?"

"He's been training all night. I have never seen anyone train this much, that includes me"

"It's because he's trying to protect me. He hates that I always put him over myself and this is his chance to prove that he can protect us both but he doesn't need to. I'm the leader, I'm suppose to protect my team"

"There's also the fact that he stopped our wedding" I stated as I made myself known and walked in, sitting next to Jayden and grabbing his free hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I've never felt so weak. But right now I'm more worried about you. I still don't like that you'll be fighting Deker"

"Jayden he will be fine. If there is one thing I've learned about Antonio since coming here is that he is very determined, especially when it comes to you" Lauren said. I smiled, happy that I would her as a sister in law.

"Thanks sis"

"You're welcome, now I'm going to leave you too alone" With that she walked out and it was just us, which is good because there are some things that we need to talk about.

"Jayden, do you trust me?" His eyes widened, this was a new sight because I have never seen his shocked before.

"Of course I trust you. Where is this coming from?"

"I overheard you talking to Lauren. You said I didn't need to prove that I could protect you because you are suppose to protect us. So I need to know if you said that because you don't think I can"

"Antonio I know that you can protect me and yourself, I just don't like seeing you get hurt. I would rather take any attack than see it hit you"

"But I hate that Jayden. We are going to be a team soon, husbands. We take care of each other, not just you taking care of the both of us. I am going to fight and I wil get hurt but I will make it through just so I can be with you"

"Just when it comes to you" I leaned in and kissed him, his lips feeling warm to the touch because of his fever. So I removed the cloth from his head and replaced it with a fresh, cold one and he sighed with relief.

"Now we both need to rest. I've been training all night and you're sick" He nodded and we both settled down to sleep, keeping our hands intertwined.

_6 Hours Later_

I was awakened with a shake of my shoulder and a calm voice calling out my name, it was Mentor. Seeing his face I noticed some emotion that he never showed: fear.

"It's time" I nodded and untangled my hand from Jayden's who started to stir. I leaned in and kissed him cheek which calmed him down. Turning around I walked out with Ji and entered the livingroom where the other rangers were waiting for me, grim looks on their faces.

"Guys can you please not look like we're about to go to my funeral?" I asked. I'm already fearful for myself I don't need them to be scared for me too. Two sets of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me, it was Mia and Emily.

"We're just worried about you Antonio. You're our friend" Emily said and the others nodded.

"Thanks mi amigos. But right now all I care about is getting that antidote for Jayden. So let's get going, I have a Nighlok to bring down" Such as we were about to run out the door a voice called out from behind me telling us to stop, it was Jayden and he was placing all of his weight onto Mentor who was supporting him with one arm around his waist.

"Jayden you should be in bed!" I exclaimed.

"You're not leaving until I wish you good luck" He panted out, standing was taking more energy out of him than he thought. Reaching his hand out I grabbed it and he attempted to pull me forward but didn't have the strength but I got the message. I moved so that our foreheads were touching then he leaned up and gave me a gentle kiss that told me how much he loved me.

"Good luck" he whispered and that was all I needed.

_At The Cove (Again)_

We arrived to see Deker already waiting, sharpening his sword which shined dangerously in the bright light of the sun. Without looking he could feel that we were here because he started to speak.

"So which one of you have decided to accept my challenge?"

"Me" I stepped to the front of the group and grasped Jayden's samuraizer tightly in my hand, it was lightly shaking but I paid it no mind. Deker looked up and there was something familiar on his face that I've seen on other Nighlok but it disappeared quickly.

"The Gold Ranger. I have heard how protective the Red Ranger is towards you. Let's see if you can save him like he saved you"

"Good idea. Go Go Samurai!" I painted the power symbol and turned into the Red Ranger. Deker seemed stunned but also pleased.

"I see the Red Ranger gave you his power"

"Yeah, we thought it would be nice for your last battle to be with who you want to fight most"

"This will not be my last"

"We'll see about that!"


	5. Only One Will Make It Out Alive

Power Rangers Samurai

Jayden/Antonio

Title: Together Forever or Die Trying

Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.

Warning Slash! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!

Chapter 5: Only One Will Make It Out Alive

Antonio's Pov

Deker and I charged at each other and our weapons collided, sparks flying from where the blades clashed. Deker had an edge on me in the strength department due to his Nighlok side but I had all the determination in the world, I wouldn't let Jayden or my team down. Deker and I broke apart and he came at me with a fury and I barely managed to block his shots. I may have the power of the Red Ranger but I haven't trained with it nearly as long as Jayden or Lauren but that doesn't matter, I need to embrace it and fight back harder.

So I went on the offensive, I really started fighting back and it was paying off because I was forcing him back and getting some good hits in. But it wasn't just me, Deker was hitting me just as much and as hard. He was fighting back more too and I only hoped that I could last long enough to win. Our swords locked again but before I could pull away and strike Deker actually pulled me closer and started to taunt me.

"You are weak, just like the real Red Ranger. And once I finish with you I can take care of your friends and go watch him die slowly and in pain as I tell him that I destroyed everything he loves, starting with you"

That was the final straw! He could threaten me all he wants but no one hurts my Jayden! I shoved him away with all my power and he skidded away a few feet, which surprised the both of us but I didn't care, I had to finish this guy once and for all.

I combined all the special abilities I could: the black box, the shark disc, the fireblaster blade and shogun mode. There was so much power it was overwhelming and I had to unleash it soon or it could damage me too. I let it build up to its peak and right before it consumed me I let out in one strike.

"Samurai Strike!"

A bright red slash soared through the air, hit Deker directly and then there was a small explosion that flew me onto my back and I demorphed, I had no power left in me. I heard my friends move forward but I made a gesture for them to stay back, this might not be over yet. As the dust settled I walked over to Deker and saw that he was in human form and unconscious, his beloved blade Uramasa broken in half. It worked, my plan worked and I had actually won. I was bruised and beaten but it was worth it, now I just needed the cure for Jayden. Looking closer I had found that the antidote had fallen out of his pocket but was only a few feet away. I quickly grabbed it and showed it to the others and they all cheered. I was surprised however when the cheers ubruptly ended and they shouted my name is fear.

I turned around and was met with a stabbing pain and what felt like fire flowing through my veins. I heard my friends scream but it was faded and my vision was getting blurry so I did what was best: I threw both Jayden's morpher and the vial to my team.

"Go! Jayden's running out of time and I won't lose him!" I yelled back at them.

"But what about you?!" Emily yelled back, her voice full of fear.

"I'll be fine, just go!" I heard them hesitate but then finally they left and it was just Deker and I. I fell to my kness, the broken bottom half of the demon blade still embedded in my body as Deker loomed over me. I could hear him talking to me, no doubt gloating but it was muted as I felt what was probably his poison filling my body. I looked around to try and find anything to save myself and I was relieved to find the broken tip of Uramasa. As I quickly grabbed it and tucked it to my side I felt another sharp pain and I noticed that Derek had removed the blade but he was poised to strike. And just as he was about to strike his final blow I gave one on my own. I took the blade and shoved it into his chest, right into his heart.

He fell to the ground across from me just as my eyes slid shut. My only hope was the by some miracle, I would be the one to live.


	6. I'd Die For You Because I Love You

Power Rangers Samurai

Jayden/Antonio

Title: Together Forever or Die Trying

Summary: Jayden and Antonio are getting married but what happens when someone crashes the wedding and hurts one of the grooms? An epic duel will happen where only one will come out alive. Read to find out who.

Warning Slash! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! NO HATERS!

Chapter 6: I'd Die For You Because I Love You

Jayden's Pov

I was at my worst, I knew it. The poison was on its final stretch and if Antonio and my friends didn't come back with the cure soon I didn't think I would make it. My body was on fire and it felt like my sweat was steaming off, my vision was blurry and all I wanted to do was fall asleep but I needed to be strong, I couldn't leave my friends and family behind. But I was so sleepy, maybe I could shut my eyes for a few minutes to get some of my strength back.

My eyes slid shut and the world went away, the last thing I heard before it all went black was the sound out of a slamming door, pounding footsteps and anxious voices. In that last moment there was hope when I heard my friends voices but also fear that they were too late as I succumbed to the poison and my body shut down.

I honestly thought I would never wake up, which is why I was surprised when I awoke with a sudden rush of power and energy. I was still a little feverish and dizzy but I was alive and that's what mattered. I looked around and saw the cautiously hopeful faces of Emily, Mike, Mia, Kevin and Ji. I smiled at them and reached my hand out, they smiled back and we all joined hands but one was missing.

"Where's Antonio?" I asked my voice still slightly raspy. Their eyes widened with realization and fear before they rush out of the room. I jumped out of bed and followed after them, them and myself not worrying about my still ailing condition in this moment.

"What's going on?" Mentor demanded to the others as we all ran out of the Shiba house.

"It's Antonio! When we left he was badly hurt but he made us leave so we could save you!" Mia shouted back to us. Ji and I shared a look of bone crushing fear before I booked it until I was ahead of the group and ran to Antonio's and Deker's battlefield.

"Jayden!" They shouted after me but I didn't care, I couldn't get the thought of Antonio dying because of me out of my head. So I ran as fast as I could until I reached the clearing but I was stopped in my tracks by what I saw. My fiance was out cold and bleeding besides Deker who looked the same. I let a sob break out before I ran forward again and fell to his side. I looked him over and I let the tears fall as I saw the damage, all the cuts and bruises and the bleeding wound in his stomach. And I just knew that somehow Deker had poisoned him too. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Please don't leave me Antonio, I love you"

I let myself completely break down, I rested my head against his and sobbed for my lost love, for my only love. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I looked to see Ji and he pulled me in for a hug and comforted me as best as he could.

"Jayden" a broken voice called out. I whipped around and saw Antonio staring at me with tired eyes. I rushed over to his side but I hovered, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Antonio I am so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have let you do this for me. You're dying and it's all my fault!" I choked out through my tears and Antonio used a tired hand to wipe them away then held my hand.

"No it's not mi carino, and do not give up hope. I can be saved with all your help. Deker had a second vial of poison that he used on me so there must be a second cure. Find it and save me, then we'll take care of the rest" Antonio breathed out in a whisper. We all could tell that he was out of breath so we moved in a flurry to find the second cure which Mike did find hidden in Deker's pocket. He threw it to me and I carefully adjusted Antonio and delicately helped him drink it. Then I pulled out his morpher and together we powered it up to give him just enough strength so we could move him. Sadly for me I ended up using all of mine and I slipped into sleep again. But this time I knew things would be okay, because Antonio was alive and we had won.

_Two Weeks Later_

After Antonio and I had both been cured we were confined to the infirmary until everyone deemed we were healthy enough to train or get out of bed. But honestly I was happy for the time off, especially since I got to spend it with Antonio. He joked that this was our honeymoon until I reminded that he hadn't actually gotten married and he got sad for a moment until I kissed him until he was back to his old self.

Today however was different, today things would be better because we were finally released. But what we didn't know is that our friends had come up with a little surprise to celebrate our first day off bed rest. We walked out in our training gear ready to get started when we were stunned into silence and stuck in place by the view, it was like we were back at our wedding day. They had replicated it perfectly and everyone was dressed and already lined up. It was then that I realized why they had all been quiet towards the end of our recovery, they were recreating our wedding.

"Mi amigos! You guys are the best!" Antonio ran forward and embraced our friends and I followed behind and did the same. It was then that I remembered that they were all dressed up while we were wearing our training gear.

"We should get changed, did you guys happen to get us new suits?" I asked the girls, they would know better than the boys. They looked at each other and smirked and I looked at them questioningly.

"You guys got together during a training session so we thought this would be a nice touch" A pause for a moment before I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Are we going to do this or what!" Mike shouted and we all laughed, getting into position. Antonio and I were holding hands infront of Ji, Lauren, Mia and Kevin behind me with Emily and Mike behind Antonio.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join Jayden Michael Shiba and Antonio Daniel Garcia in marriage. I must ask if anyone objects to this union before I continue" Ji began and I looked over Antonio's shoulder and fought back a chuckle when I saw Emily holding Mike back from making a protest as a joke. I nodded to Ji and he continued with the ceremony, telling us to begin our vows and that I would go first. I looked at Antonio, my nerves clearly visible and he gave me an encouraging smile and squeezed our joined hands. And that gave me all the confidence I needed.

"For most of my life I grew up isolated and alone, until you came into my life Antonio. You were my first connection to the outside world, you were my first friend but most importantly were my first love. You have been my only love and I couldn't have chosen a better person. You will never know just how happy I was when you came back into my life that day. When we were forced to say goodbye as kids I thought I'd never see you again and I hated it so much. Years after before you came back it still hurt and I remember the day I called in the Rangers and I kept dreaming that you'd show up but you didn't and I felt that pain all over again. But then you showed up as if you never left, you kept your promise and joined my side and with that my burden became easy. You make my life easier and you make me feel so good that I know I'll never let you go. I love you and everything that you are and I will never ask you to change. I would die for you, because I love you. You're my everything and I can't wait to call you my husband"

Mia, Emily and Lauren were all sniffling at my vows and the boys were trying to be cool but I could tell that they were moved. Antonio however was not afraid to let his feelings show and he was crying a river. I wiped away his tears and calmed him down so that when he was ready he could do his vows. I hated to see him cry but it did make me a little proud that he loved my vows that much and I knew then that I'd probably react the same way when Antonio finished his.

"Before I met you I was just a kid selling fish with my dad but then you walked into the market and changed my life. You became my friend when no one else would and you stayed my friend even when we were apart. It made me so happy when we were reunited and you remembered who I was. And you amazed me when you let me follow my dream and join you. In the process I fell in love with you and somehow you fell in love with me. You are my life Jayden Shiba and you are my heart, I couldn't live without you. After my battle with Deker, when the poison was taking over the only thing that made the thought of dying bareable was that you'd live. I know you wouldn't want me to but I'd die for you, because I love you. And I will spend the rest of our lives showing you"

I was right, when he finished I felt the tears fall and he wiped them away and I gave him a loving smile.

"May we have the rings please?" Mentor asked Kevin and Mike who were thankfully prepared and handed them to Antonio and I. We slipped them on each other's fingers and we were beaming, the moment was finally here.

"By the power invested in me by the Shiba House I now pronounce you husbands. Jayden you may kiss your groom"

I didn't waste any time and I pulled Antonio in for a deep kiss and he surprised me by dipping me but I loved it and I laughed into my husbands kiss.

Antonio was my husband and that will never change.

Things could only get better from here.


End file.
